


Suicide Squad Redux

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: To say that 'Suicide Squad' was disappointing would be an understatement. Mads wrote her own version.





	Suicide Squad Redux

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of my 'Age of Ultron Redux', may I present to you 'Suicide Squad'! I hope that you all enjoy it. I tried to address what I felt were some of the main problems with the film, namely too many characters, not enough character interaction, improper use of the Joker, and some stuff that just didn't make sense (why send the Suicide Squad in to Midway City with the army when the whole point is that they're supposed to be independent agents that the army can use as patsies...). I hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations and that you all enjoy!

FADE IN:

 

EXT. RAINFOREST CAMPSITE - DAY

 

The film opens in the middle of the rain forest, with a small team of scientists at their camp right next to a cave system. The scientists are preparing to enter the cave.

 

Sitting on the edge of the campsite, using a satellite phone, is JUNE MOONE, a Hispanic woman in her late twenties/early thirties. She has a sweet face, the kind that seems made to smile. Picture Gina Rodriguez. She’s the leader of the expedition.

 

JUNE

We’re entering the cave system today.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - DAY

 

RICK FLAG, a member of the Special Forces, is sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in hand. This is June’s boyfriend. He’s currently in between jobs.

 

FLAG

I told you you’d find it.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. RAINFOREST CAMPSITE - DAY

 

JUNE

I’ve been dreaming about it for so long I was starting to think I was crazy.

 

FLAG

Nah, your parents are the crazy ones for naming you June Moone.

 

June laughs, it’s clearly something he teases her about.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Y’know, June Flag would sound a lot better.

 

JUNE

It would, wouldn’t it?

 

Camera shows both June and Flag grinning - two people happy and in love.

 

SCIENTIST

Dr. Moone! We’re ready!

 

JUNE

I gotta go. Love you.

 

FLAG

I love you too. Stay safe.

 

June hangs up and heads over to join the others.

 

CUT TO:

INT. CAVE SYSTEM - DAY

 

June and the other scientists enter the cave, headlamps on. Paintings on the walls are revealed by the flashlights as they head deeper in, and there is pottery and other remnants of civilization on the floor.

 

SCIENTIST

It’s here. It’s really here, just like you said it would be.

 

JUNE

Take pictures of the wall art. Let’s be careful to preserve as much as we can.

 

She heads further into the cave and reaches a point where the sun doesn’t reach. At the back of the cave is an altar. It’s stained with dried blood. On top of the altar is a statue of a woman.

June frowns. Another scientist comes up to her.

 

SCIENTIST #2

What’s wrong?

 

JUNE

There should be two statues. This cult was an offshoot of the Mayan culture and was supposed to have worshipped twin gods, a brother and a sister. The sister was supposed to be the mistress of magic and the brother was supposed to be the devil himself.

 

SCIENTIST #2

Yes.

 

JUNE

They worshipped two gods. So why is there only one statue?

 

She tries to climb up the altar, but as she does so the altar, old and crumbling, wobbles. The statue falls and shatters.

 

June stumbles back. She looks up - and sees a shadowy figure of a woman.

 

JUNE (CONT’D)

No.

 

The shadowy figure takes a step towards June.

 

JUNE (CONT’D)

It was supposed to be a nightmare! You’re not real!

 

SCIENTIST #2

Dr. Moone? Are you okay?

 

The shadowy figure rushes at June as she screams.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

 

Flag is reading a book and taking a swig of beer when there is frantic knocking at the door. He gets up.

 

FLAG

Coming!

 

He walks over and opens the door. June falls into his arms, half dead.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Whoa!

 

He catches her. June is covered in blood and black bile. Her knuckles are bloody, she’s bruised, and there are strange symbols drawn on her body.

 

JUNE

I’ve managed... Keep her away...

 

She holds up an amulet with Mayan symbols for healing and protection.

 

JUNE (CONT’D)

She’s in me... Rick...

 

Flag carries June into the bathroom, where he sets about running a bath for her.

 

FLAG

You’re going to be okay. Let’s get you cleaned up. No major injuries?

 

June finds the strength to lunge forward and grab him.

 

JUNE

You have to get her out of me. Get her out or she’ll make me kill again!

 

June collapses, sobbing, at Flag’s feet.

 

JUNE (CONT’D)

I killed them all... She made me kill them all...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

Welcome to Belle Reve Prison, where so-called “Super Criminals” are kept under maximum security. Cells are especially designed for each criminal. The guards are patrolling but pretty much ignoring the criminals unless the guards decide they want to have some sport with them.

The cell block is constructed in the shape of a rectangle, with a large area in the middle to hold a cage. In the cage is HARLEY QUINN, the Joker’s girlfriend, a doctor, and more intelligent than she lets on. She’s also pretty messed up.

 

Harley is currently doing Aerial Acrobatics, using ropes of fabric tied to the ceiling and dangling down into her cage.

 

In the cells around her are DEADSHOT (second floor, left hand side), BOOMERANG (top floor, middle), DIABLO (top floor, right hand side) and KILLER CROC (bottom floor, left hand side).

 

Harley is currently singing off-key while she works. This annoys Boomerang to no end. Boomerang is an Australian who has no class, no loyalty, and no patience. In other words, he’s a shitbag.

 

HARLEY

(Singing off key) - Life used to be a gay thing, a filled with happiness, night and day thing...

 

BOOMERANG

I’m warning you Harls, if you sing that song one more time, I’ll-

 

HARLEY

You’ll what? Huh Digger? You’ll what? You aint’ got your fancy little toys.

 

BOOMERANG

I’ll tell Griggs you tried to hang yourself with the silks again!

 

Harley is clearly very upset by this.

 

HARLEY

You can’t take my silks away! Floyd, tell him he can’t take my silks away!

 

Diablo now speaks up. Diablo is Hispanic and formerly one of the most powerful gang lords in Southern California. He was transferred to Belle Reve after killing 50 other inmates at his previous prison. Although Diablo doesn’t yell, both Harley and Boomerang listen to him.

 

DIABLO

Harley, perhaps you could sing us one of your Sinatra songs instead. Captain... you know that a privilege lost for one of us is a privilege lost for all of us.

 

HARLEY

(Grumbling) - I don’t see why ya hafta call him captain. He ain’t a real captain. Captain Boomerang... what kinda name is that...

 

Harley starts singing “You’ll Never Get Away From Me” by Frank Sinatra.

 

DEADSHOT

Can’t help but keep the peace, huh Santana?

 

DIABLO

Did you get another letter from Zoe?

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. DEADSHOT’S CELL - DAY

 

We get our first look at Floyd Lawton, AKA DEADSHOT. He is a middle-aged black man and the best assassin out there, specializing in guns but proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Around the cell we see Deadshot’s attempts to make this place more homey. He has tied his mattress up to turn it into a punching bag. Along the wall are taped letters from his young daughter Zoe.

Deadshot walks over and picks up Zoe’s latest letter. It contains a drawing of two people, one short and one tall, holding hands and smiling. The short one is marked ‘Zoe’ and the tall one is marked ‘Daddy’.

 

Deadshot looks at the letter. At the bottom it reads, “I drew a picture of you and me when you get out of prison.”

 

Deadshot holds back tears. His devotion to his daughter is absolute and he has no idea if he will see her again.

 

HARLEY O.S.

Mistah J hasn’t sent me any letters.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

HARLEY

That means he’ll be here any day now. If he was gonna take a long time he’d write and let me know.

 

BOOMERANG

Will you shut up about your stupid crazy boyfriend already? The Joker is dead.

 

HARLEY

Shut up! You don’t know my Puddin’!

 

BOOMERANG

He’s dead, you bimbo, he drowned at the bottom of the Gotham River-

 

Harley drops to the ground, screams, and throws herself against the bars in an attempt to get at Boomerang.

 

There is the sound of warnings going off and the doors open. Immediately Harley steps away from the bars.

 

GRIGGS, the head security officer at Belle Reve, enters. Griggs is a cowardly man who enjoys lording his power over the inmates, including torturing them.

 

GRIGGS

Suppertime!

 

Other soldiers enter, guns drawn. Harley shrinks back against the bars but yells at Griggs defiantly, using her words to hide what her body is betraying: she is scared of him.

 

HARLEY

Yeah? You want to come in here? I’m so bored... so lonely... you want to come and play with me?

 

GRIGGS

Off the bars, Quinzel.

 

DEADSHOT

Hey, let her be, Griggs, she’s been good all weak.

 

Griggs nods at two of his officers, who jog up to Deadshot’s cell and unlock it. Deadshot fights back but the officers overpower him by tasering him. They then proceed to kick him.

 

BOOMERANG

Hey! Hey! You leave him alone! You want a fight, ya bogans? Huh? I’ll bring ya a good fight!

 

GRIGGS

Don’t make me burn Pinky! I’ve still got him in my office!

 

Boomerang falls silent.

 

Harley launches herself at Griggs, who stumbles back, scared, betraying his cowardliness.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

Grab her!

 

Soldiers grab Harley and proceed to drag her over to a chair to force feed her. Harley shrieks.

 

HARLEY

No! No! I’ve been good! I was good, Floyd told ya I was good!

 

Other soldiers bring a massive piece of raw meat in. Growling and roaring comes from Killer Croc’s cell.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. KILLER CROC’S CELL - DAY

 

KILLER CROC, a massive, mutated man whose skin condition makes him look like a crocodile, lives in a half-submerged cell. He is currently banging up against the walls. Croc is a cannibal and enjoys eating people, and the more he does so the less human he becomes. However, he has animal-like behavior, and that includes a certain loyalty to those who show him kindness, such as the other inmates.

 

The door to the cell opens. Killer Croc launches himself at the officers but they are used to this. They throw the meat so that it hits him square in the face, startling him and giving them time to close the door.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

GRIGGS

That oughtta shut up the beast.

 

Harley is being strapped to the chair to be force fed. She is whimpering. Griggs goes up to her.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

Now now, sweetheart, I got you the good stuff today, chocolate.

 

Griggs puts a hand on her thigh, stroking her. Harley tries to bite him but is yanked back. Griggs steps back.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

Take care of her.

 

The soldiers begin force feeding Harley. Meanwhile Griggs goes up to Diablo’s cell, grabbing a bucket from another soldier. He nods at the soldier standing guard, and the soldier opens the door.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

Happy Friday!

 

Griggs tosses the bucket, which is filled with ice cold water, onto Diablo. Diablo doesn’t react.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

Aww, not even a little flame to keep you warm? Huh?

 

Diablo continues to stare at the ground.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

He’s no fun.

 

Griggs shuts the door. Alone in his cell, Diablo makes a tiny flame appear in his hand - it’s in the shape of a dancing woman.

 

Griggs heads back down.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

All right, lock ‘em back up.

 

The soldiers finish beating Deadshot and drag him back into his cell. The others finish with Harley and throw her back into her cage. Griggs and the others leave.

 

Silence reigns.

 

Harley curls up into a fetal position on the floor, trying not to cry.

 

BOOMERANG

Hey, Harls?

 

HARLEY

(Sniffling) - Yeah?

 

BOOMERANG

Maybe you could sing that unicorn song? Just this once?

 

Harley picks herself up.

 

HARLEY

Yeah. Yeah.

 

Harley begins singing “The Last Unicorn.” In his cell, Deadshot picks himself up and goes to the door to listen.

 

DEADSHOT

Real nice voice you got there, Harley.

 

Harley gives a watery smile as she sings.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. FANCY RESTAURANT - NIGHT

 

Sitting entirely alone in a nice restaurant in the city are two high-ranking members of the United States government: ADMIRAL BURNS and his associate. They have clearly been waiting for a while.

 

A woman walks up to them. She’s black, with a tailored suit and a briefcase full of files. This is AMANDA WALLER, a sociopath who works for the government but always has a personal agenda. Emotion is unknown to her.

 

ADMIRAL BURNS

You’re late.

 

WALLER

Yet you waited.

 

She opens the briefcase as a waiter places a meal in front of her. Waller pulls out various files and hands them over, then proceeds to dig into her steak.

 

ADMIRAL BURNS

What is this?

 

WALLER

Well, it took some time, but I finally have them: the worst of the worst. This, gentlemen, is what will save our asses.

 

She nods at the files.

 

The two government men open the files.

 

ADMIRAL BURNS

But these are criminals.

 

WALLER

Exactly.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - DAY

 

WALLER V.O.

First is Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot.

 

We see Deadshot chilling on the roof of a building, cellphone in hand and gun in his lap.

 

WALLER V.O. (CONT’D)

Best assassin we’ve ever encountered. His body count is in the hundreds.

 

Deadshot dials a number on his phone, keeping it on speaker so that he can see the screen in front of him.

 

CLIENT VOICE

Hello?

 

DEADSHOT

Mr. Jones! So nice to hear from you. I’ve got everything set up for you here, but there’s one little issue...

 

CLIENT VOICE

What issue? The rat is going to show up any second!

 

DEADSHOT

I know that, sir, and that’s why it’s such a pressing issue. My bank account is missing one million dollars.

 

CLIENT VOICE

I’ll pay you when the job is done.

 

A car pulls up with several police cars escorting it. Out of it steps a MOB RAT being escorted to trial.

 

DEADSHOT

Well look who just showed up. It’s your man!

 

CLIENT VOICE

Okay, okay!

 

DEADSHOT

The window of opportunity is disappearing...

 

He looks at his phone as one million dollars is transferred into his account.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Pleasure doing business with you.

 

Deadshot hangs up the phone, aims, and fires.

 

The bullet strikes off of several strategically placed metal disks, finally hitting the mob rat dead in the head. Fatal shot.

 

WALLER V.O.

Fortunately for us, everyone has a weakness.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT

 

Deadshot is walking along the street with his daughter ZOE. Zoe is adorable and about seven years old. She is holding a set of coloring books and crayons, which she clutches to her chest.

 

ZOE

I’ll draw all kinds of pictures for you Daddy.

 

DEADSHOT

You can draw whatever you want, pumpkin. How are the headphones?

 

ZOE

Good. I like listening to music. It helps me not be scared.

 

DEADSHOT

Why would you be scared, baby?

 

ZOE

When Mommy gets bad. From the needles.

 

Deadshot stops walking and sighs. As he does so, a woman approaches. This is LAURA, Deadshot’s ex-wife. She is addicted to drugs, and it shows.

 

ZOE (CONT’D)

Mommy!

 

Zoe goes up to her mom.

 

DEADSHOT

Laura, we gotta talk.

 

LAURA

Later, all right? I need to meet Darnell.

 

DEADSHOT

That son of a-

 

Deadshot remembers that Zoe is there.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

-gun is still around?

 

LAURA

Yes and he’s staying around so you’d best get used to him.

 

Zoe makes a face indicating that she doesn’t like Darnell. Deadshot sees this but Laura doesn’t.

 

DEADSHOT

I’m calling you. We’re talking.

 

LAURA

Uh-huh.

 

She walks away with Zoe. Deadshot, disgusted, turns away and walks into an alley.

 

DEADSHOT

Thanks for waiting until she left.

 

Batman lowers himself in front of Deadshot.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - DAY

 

We see the inside of Arkham Asylum, a dreary place similar to Belle Reve but not nearly as strong on security.

 

WALLER V.O.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel, known as Harley Quinn in criminal circles, was formerly a doctor at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to treat the Joker.

 

THE JOKER is brought in and sat down at a table. Harley, with normal blonde hair tied back, glasses, and wearing a lab coat, comes in and sits down with him.

 

JOKER

Lovely to see you again, Dr. Quinzel.

 

Harley is pleased but tries to hide it.

 

HARLEY

Why don’t we start off with where we finished last time? We were talking about when your father took you to the circus?

 

Harley and Joker continue to talk, but their words are unintelligible as Waller’s voiceover picks up again. However, it is clear from their behavior that Harley is falling in love with Joker, and Joker is playing her like a fiddle.

 

WALLER V.O.

She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love with him. Until she came to believe that the law was the bad guy.

 

Harley’s loving smile at the Joker cuts to...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM - NIGHT

 

Alarms blare as Joker’s wild laughter rings out. Guards are running around yelling. It’s chaos.

 

WALLER V.O.

She broke him out of prison.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. ACE CHEMICAL FACTORY - NIGHT

 

WALLER V.O.

And he broke her.

 

The Joker and Harley stand on a platform overlooking a bubbling vat of acid. Harley is in her doctor’s lab coat but it’s dirty and torn.

 

JOKER

Oh, you.

 

HARLEY

You’re not leaving me. You’re not leaving me!

 

JOKER

You, you, you’re a pain in the ass.

 

HARLEY

I have done everything you said. Every test, every trial, every initiation. I have proved I love you. Just accept it.

 

JOKER

Got it, got it, got it, got it. I am not someone who is loved. I’m an idea. A state of mind. I execute my will according to my plan. And you, Doctor... are not part of my plan.

 

HARLEY

Just let me in. I promise... Let me in! I promise I won’t hurt you!

 

JOKER

A promise-promise?

 

He laughs, contemplating her.

 

JOKER (CONT’D)

Question: Would you die for me?

 

HARLEY

Yes.

 

JOKER

That’s too easy. Would you... Would you live for me? Hmmm?

 

HARLEY

Yes.

 

JOKER

Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power.

(Pause)

Do you want this?

 

HARLEY

I do.

 

JOKER

Say it. Say it, say it, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty...

 

HARLEY

Please?

 

JOKER

Oh, good! Good! You’re so... good.

 

He lays his hands on her shoulders as if he’s going to draw her in, but instead shoves her off the platform.

 

Harley falls into the vat of acid.

 

For a moment there is silence. The Joker then finds himself at war - does he regret what he just did?

 

With a groan of frustration, he jumps in after her.

 

Joker pulls Harley up out of the acid and kisses her. Harley gasps, gaining air, and kisses him back. Joker laughs maniacally and spins Harley around. She laughs as well.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CLUB - NIGHT

 

The Joker sits on a couch in the corner of a club while Harley dances. She’s clearly having fun but Joker is irritated. We follow his line of sight to see MONSTER T watching Harley - watching her for too long.

 

WALLER V.O.

They were the king and queen of Gotham. And God help anyone who disrespected the queen.

 

FROST, Joker’s right hand man, approaches Monster T and whispers to him. Frost then leads Monster T up to Joker.

 

MONSTER T

We finally meet.

 

He goes to shake Joker’s hand, but Joker doesn’t respond.

 

FROST

Nah, he don’t shake hands. But sit down and have a drink.

 

Monster T sits.

 

MONSTER T

Hey, J. On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You making me good money. I’m making you good money.

 

JOKER

Are you sweet talking me? I love this guy. He’s so intense!

 

Monster T looks over at Harley.

 

MONSTER T

You’re a lucky man. You got a bad bitch.

 

JOKER

Oh that she is. The fire in my loins. The itch in my crotch. The one, the only, the infamous, Harley Quinn!

 

Joker whistles for Harley, like she’s a dog. Harley immediately stops dancing and comes over.

 

HARLEY

Puddin!

 

She sits on his lap.

 

JOKER

Listen, you are my gift to this handsome hunka hunka! You belong to him now.

 

Harley looks over at Monster T.

 

HARLEY

Well, you’re cute. You want me? I’m all yours.

 

She goes over to sit on his lap but Monster T stops her.

 

MONSTER T

I don’t want no beef.

 

JOKER

You don’t want no beef? You don’t want no beef?

 

HARLEY

Why, what’s wrong? You don’t like me? Fine. Don’t waste my time then.

 

Harley flounces off.

 

MONSTER T

This is your lady.

 

JOKER

Look, are you enjoying yourself?

 

MONSTER T

No. That’s your lady, Joker.

 

JOKER

That’s right.

 

He shoots Monster T dead. There is a second of silence as everyone looks over, and then they all go back to dancing. Nobody wants to be the next victim.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS - NIGHT

 

The Joker drives a car crazily through the streets of Gotham, Harley in the passenger seat, whooping.

 

WALLER V.O.

And that was just the beginning.

 

HARLEY

Come on, Puddin’, do it!

 

Something lands on the roof - it’s BATMAN.

 

JOKER

Oh, we have got company.

 

HARLEY

Batsy, batsy, batsy.

 

WALLER V.O.

She’s crazier than he is. And more fearless.

 

HARLEY

Stupid bats, you’re ruining date night!

 

She yanks out a gun and starts firing at Batman through the roof. The Joker swerves and starts heading towards the river.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Puddin’, what’re ya doing?

 

Joker’s driving the car straight into the river.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Puddin’, puddin’, I CAN’T SWIM!

 

The car flies into the river.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GOTHAM RIVER - NIGHT

 

Batman swims down and we see that Harley is hanging half out of the car, having been thrown through the windshield. She seems to be unconscious but when Batman gets close enough she swipes at him with a large shard of glass. Batman punches her - lights out.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. GOTHAM CITY STREETS - NIGHT

 

Batman carries an unconscious Harley to the Batmobile and locks her in the prisoner seat in the back of the car. He then turns and looks back at the river.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BANK VAULT - DAY

 

Boomerang stands in the middle of a bank vault along with his PARTNER.

 

WALLER V.O.

George “Digger” Harkness, otherwise known as Captain Boomerang.

 

BOOMERANG

Go get the car, I’ll start stashing this.

 

His partner walks away, but the moment his back is turned, Boomerang throws a boomerang at him, killing him.

 

WALLER V.O.

A real low life and always turns on his partners. But deadly with his boomerangs and smarter than he looks.

 

A red streak zips by, knocking into Boomerang. Boomerang throws one of his boomerangs, but the blur catches it and reveals itself to be THE FLASH.

 

FLASH

No honor among thieves, I see.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. PRISON BREAK YARD - DAY

 

In a prison break yard, about 50 prisoners are all fighting each other. It appears from the shouts and the tattoos that it’s about three different gangs who have incarcerated members, all fighting each other over something.

 

Diablo, wearing prison garb, walks through them.

 

WALLER V.O.

Chato Santana, known by his gang name El Diablo.

 

Diablo stands in the middle of the yard.

 

WALLER V.O. (CONT’D)

He was becoming a real big player in Southern California. Drug and weapons trafficking. But that’s not why he ended up in Belle Reve.

 

Diablo plants himself and unleashes his fire at all of the men around him, incinerating them.

 

WALLER V.O. (CONT’D)

Police caught him on a triple homicide and arson charge, but we weren’t able to get a hold of him until he burnt nearly half the prison to a crisp.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WAYLON JONES’ HOME - EVENING

 

We are in a small, cramped apartment in the 1970s. WAYLON JONES, the boy who will become Killer Croc, ducks as a frying pan is hurled at his head by his abusive AUNT. We see that Waylon is about thirteen and has his skin condition, but it is less severe.

 

AUNT

Stupid ugly-ass lizardboy. Here I am, taking you in when nobody else would, what with your face all messed up like that, and what do I get for it?

 

Waylon, having endured years of abuse, finally snaps.

 

WALLER V.O.

Waylon Jones, now known as Killer Croc, started early. People treated him like a monster, and so a monster is what he became.

 

He launches himself at his aunt, who screams. We can hear the sound of growling and ripping flesh.

 

WALLER V.O. (CONT’D)

His first kill was his own aunt. After that, I guess he got a taste for human meat.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SEWERS - NIGHT

 

The sewers are dark and creepy. Batman strides in, shining a light down into the murky water.

 

WALLER V.O.

He killed about thirty people before the Bat got to him.

 

An adult Killer Croc lunges out of the water at Batman, but in doing so trips Batman’s wire, setting off a net that catches Killer Croc and tasers him, knocking him out and tying him up in one swoop.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. FANCY RESTAURANT - NIGHT

 

ADMIRAL BURNS

These are villains, Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?

 

WALLER

Because getting people to work against their own self-interest for the national security of the United States is what I do for a living.

 

Waller’s phone rings. She picks it up and sees the name FLAG.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Excuse me.

 

She gets up and walks a short distance away, answering the call.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

I take it you’ve reconsidered my offer?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

 

Flag is standing in his living room. Through the door, asleep in the bedroom, is June. She’s been cleaned up and is wearing pajamas. She has also been handcuffed to the bed.

 

FLAG

I’ll head Task Force X.

 

WALLER

I knew you would.

 

FLAG

But only if you help me.

 

He looks over at the sleeping June.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. FANCY RESTAURANT - NIGHT

 

Waller hangs up and goes back to the men at the table, who are looking through the files.

 

WALLER

Well?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BREIFING ROOM - DAY

 

Admiral Burns and several other members of the government sit in a briefing room. Waller, June, and Flag enter. June is flanked by a couple of army men. Flag is clearly unhappy with this. June all but clings to him.

 

WALLER

Gentlemen, you asked for a demonstration of what Task Force X can do. I have with me Dr. June Moone, an archeologist who recently found herself possessed by an entity known as Enchantress. Dr. Moone has been kind enough to volunteer for Task Force X.

 

Waller puts a small metal briefcase on the table and puts her hand on it, looking over at June. Flag glares at Waller.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Dr. Moone, if you would.

 

JUNE

I... I can’t control her.

 

Waller presses her thumbprint to the briefcase, unlocking it.

 

FLAG

It’s okay, honey. I believe in you.

 

June nods and reluctantly closes her eyes. A moment later she gasps, as if in great pain. There is a blur of smoke and light and ENCHANTRESS appears. She looks like a darker version of June - there are occult symbols drawn in black all over her body, there is a sunken, evil look to her face, her hair is thick and matted with blood, and strange smoke seems to rise off her skin at all times.

 

WALLER

Fetch me the files.

 

Enchantress stares at Waller for a moment. Her eyes flick down to the briefcase. She then vanishes in a puff of smoke.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

We sent an expedition back to the cave where Dr. Moone was taken over by the Enchantress. We were able to find her heart.

 

Waller opens the briefcase and we see a mummified heart inside. It’s glowing green.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

With it, we can control her.

 

Enchantress reappears and dumps a stack of folders in front of Admiral Burns.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

How about a little something from the weapons ministry vault in Tehran?

 

Enchantress leans over the Admiral’s shoulder. He shudders.

 

ADMIRAL BURNS

Please don’t touch me.

 

WALLER

Thank you. We’d like Dr. Moone back now.

 

Enchantress turns and stares at Waller.

 

Waller takes out a scalpel and hovers it over the heart.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Bring Dr. Moone back.

 

Enchantress glares and raises a hand, as if to cast magic at Waller. Waller stabs the heart. Enchantress screams. A moment later, June has returned.

 

June almost collapses. Flag catches her. June clings to him.

 

JUNE

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I can’t--I can’t do that again, I can’t control her, please--

 

WALLER

Get her out of here.

 

Flag helps June out, murmuring encouragement as he does so i.e. “You were so strong,” “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” etc.

GENERAL

You want to put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers, and crocodiles?

 

ADMIRAL OLSON

Don’t forget the Joker’s girlfriend.

 

WALLER

I admit these are very bad people, but I think they can do some good. Like fight the next war. You know how many times we’ve had to hesitate on authorizing a mission because of the possible loss of life. Now we don’t have to worry about that. These are criminals incarcerated for life. We can let our brave men and women take a step back from some of the more... suicidal missions.

 

GENERAL

Not on my watch. You’re not putting these monsters out on the street in our name.

 

WALLER

General, we run them covertly non-attributed. Strictly need to know. And if they get caught, we throw them under the bus. Think about this for a moment. All of those missions that we can’t officially sanction? All of those places we can’t send soldiers because of what it’ll have the diplomats on our asses. All those POWs we can’t rescue and intelligence we can’t gather and evidence we can’t get a hold of. We can send them instead. They can’t be tied back to us. Not to mention these crazies take on the likes of Batman every day. You think a little dirty bomb or a few terrorists are going to scare them?

 

There is a pause.

 

DEXTER TOLLIVER

I move to authorize Amanda Waller to establish “Task Force X” under the Argus program.

 

GENERAL

All right.

 

WALLER

Thank you, Mr. Chairman.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

Waller and Flag enter Belle Reve, where Griggs greets Flag.

 

GRIGGS

Welcome to Belle Reve, special security barracks. How you doing man?

 

FLAG

Why don’t you kiss her ass? She’s in charge.

 

Flag is clearly in a bad mood. Griggs goes to Waller.

 

GRIGGS

Welcome, ma’am. How are you? I’m here to assist you in any way.

 

WALLER

Where are they?

 

Griggs indicates for her to follow him. They enter the main cell block. As they enter, we can hear the prisoners arguing about how to best do a bank robbery.

 

HARLEY

I’m just sayin’, a bomb is more fun!

 

BOOMERANG

But the goal’s to get in and out before the police get there.

 

HARLEY

But then you don’t get into a police chase!

 

BOOMERANG

I give up. Floyd?

 

DEADSHOT

Okay, dollface, look...

 

Waller steps into the light, where everyone can see her. The prisoners fall silent. Harley stares up at her. Something commanding and chilling about Waller’s presence spooks them. It’s like a bunch of wolves sensing the presence of an alpha.

 

HARLEY

(Softly) - Are you the Devil?

 

WALLER

Maybe.

 

She turns to Flag.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Let’s start with Mr. Santana.

 

They approach Diablo’s cell.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Mr. Santana. I’m here representing Task Force X.

 

DIABLO

Not interested.

 

FLAG

You sure? It could get you an easier life. Think about it - a cold beer, some books...

 

DIABLO

I’m not a weapon. I’m a man. I’mmna die in peace before I raise my fists again. I’ve caused enough harm.

 

DEADSHOT

Y’all ain’t gonna get anything out of him.

 

Waller turns to look over at Deadshot’s cell.

 

WALLER

Take him out to the yard.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. PRISON YARD - DAY

 

Waller and Flag stand waiting as a bunch of the guards lead Deadshot to them. Waller has had several targets set up, as well as a table with an array of guns on it.

 

FLAG

All right, unlock him.

 

GRIGGS

What?

 

FLAG

You heard me.

 

GRIGGS

You know what this man can do?

 

FLAG

I’m here to find out. Lose the restraints.

 

Griggs uncuffs Deadshot.

 

DEADSHOT

Okay, what is this. Cheerleading tryouts?

 

Flag gestures to the guns.

 

FLAG

Let’s go. Let’s see what you can do. They say you never missed a shot. Prove it. Now you got one in the chamber. What are you gonna do with it?

 

Deadshot picks up a handgun and points it right at Grigg’s forehead.

 

GRIGGS

Shit.

 

All of the soldiers put their guns up, aiming at Deadshot.

 

FLAG

Everybody, calm down. Griggs, tell your men to stand down.

 

DEADSHOT

Do as the man says.

 

GRIGGS

Stand down. Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about.

 

DEADSHOT

How you feeling now, Griggs?

 

GRIGGS

Ames, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him. And I want you to go and clear my browser history.

 

DEADSHOT

See, this firing pin is filed down, right? Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens.

 

WALLER

You’re absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman? Go ahead, pull the trigger. Empty it.

 

GRIGGS

Don’t empty nothing. You don’t even know this lady. I’ve known you, like, nine months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie.

 

Deadshot gives him a “seriously, man?” look, then lowers the gun. Griggs nearly passes out from relief.

 

Deadshot casually fires the gun at the dummy, as if to say, “Look, told you, dummy rounds.” To Deadshot’s surprise, an actual bullet fires.

 

Deadshot stares at the gun.

 

DEADSHOT

What? Y’all jokers must be crazy!

 

He begins firing in earnest, going through gun after gun. We get to see Deadshot’s skill - he knows each gun intimately, and he hits each mark right on the bulls’ eye. We also see how exhilarating this is for him. He’s finally back in his element.

 

When he finishes, he turns and looks at Flag.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

All right. Now you know what you’re buyin’. Let me tell you the price. First, I want outta here. Second, I was full custody of my daughter. All right? And her mom can have, like... supervised visits. But her stank-ass boyfriend can’t come. Darnell can’t come.

 

FLAG

Darnell’s out.

 

DEADSHOT

He’s out. Third, y’all gonna pay for my daughter’s whole education. Best schools. And then I want her to go to college, whatever she wants to study. Like Harvard. Or Yale.

 

FLAG

So Ivy League.

 

DEADSHOT

Ivy League, yeah. One of them big joints, y’know? And if she can’t cut it, and her grades start slipping, I need you to white-people that shit. You know how y’all do.

 

FLAG

Oh yeah.

 

DEADSHOT

You know, right? Okay. Now that’s my price. But I’m concerned, ‘cause I don’t see nobody writing shit down.

 

FLAG

You’re in no position to make any demands.

 

DEADSHOT

Oh, I’m sorry.  You thought I was talking to you. No, errand boy, I’m talking to your boss.

 

He turns to look at Waller.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

That’s my price, sweetie. You know what it is.

 

As Deadshot is escorted off, Flag turns to Waller.

 

FLAG

These are psychotic antisocial freaks. It makes no sense. Let me hit the Tier One units and I’ll built you a team of pipe hitters who’ll do anything you can dream up. I mean, you need real soldiers. Not these scumbags.

 

WALLER

In World War II, the U.S. Navy made a deal with the mafia to protect its ships on the waterfront.

 

FLAG

This isn’t World War II.

 

WALLER

It’s World War III.

 

FLAG

What are you really up to?

 

WALLER

It’s a need to know, and all you need to know is that you work for me.

 

FLAG

That can change with a phone call. I have friends too.

 

WALLER

Go ahead. Call. But June wouldn’t do so well strapped to a board in a drug-induced coma, now would she?

 

Flag glares at Waller, hatred in his eyes. But there is also fear.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Would be a shame if that happened. An even worse shame if someone were to stab that heart of hers too many times.

FLAG

You were supposed to help her. To cure her.

WALLER

Arrange things for Lawton’s daughter. We can’t release him so we can’t give him full custody but we can have a social worker look into the situation and we can take care of the education. He’s the leader. If he’s on board, the others will follow.

 

Waller starts to walk away while Flag fumes.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

And Flag? Make sure your head is on straight.

 

She walks away.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

The prisoners, left alone, are all waiting in their cells when Deadshot enters, accompanied by guards. Harley and Boomerang immediately jump up.

 

HARLEY

Floyd!

 

BOOMERANG

What’d they do, mate? What’s going on?

 

The guards lock Deadshot back in his cell. Once they leave, he speaks up.

 

DEADSHOT

Okay, here’s what’s going on. They want to use us as some kind of special task force. In exchange, they’ll knock some years off our sentences. Give us a couple perks, too.

 

BOOMERANG

Like a mahjong board?

 

DEADSHOT

Sure.

 

HARLEY

No more force feeding?

 

DEADSHOT

I already talked to them about that one.

 

Harley smiles at him.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Look, I think they’re gonna make us do this whether we agree to their terms or not. So. Let’s make nice, agree, and we can get something out of this.

 

BOOMERANG

I got a triple life sentence mate. Ten years off here n’ there’s not gonna do much.

 

DEADSHOT

Wouldn’t a proper mattress be nice?

 

Everyone considers this.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

At least this way we get to strike a bargain. Otherwise, I think we’re going to be woken up in the middle of the night by men in masks.

 

Down in his cell, Killer Croc growls.

 

KILLER CROC

Good choice.

 

HARLEY

Can killing Griggs be one of the perks?

 

DEADSHOT

I can look into it.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

Waller is back, along with Flag and a couple of soldiers escorting her. She stops in front of Deadshot’s door.

 

WALLER

Well?

 

DEADSHOT

We agree. You take care of the things you said you’ll take care of, and we’ll be your little mercs.

 

WALLER

Good. I thought you might see reason.

 

There is the sound of the doors opening and a flood of soldiers and doctors pour in. Immediately the inmates get on the ground, hands up.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Strap them down!

 

DEADSHOT

Whoa, what?

 

Soldiers come up, open his cell, and grab him.

 

Harley backs up into a corner of her cell, crouching down like a scared child.

 

HARLEY

(Scared) - Floyd!?

 

DEADSHOT

What the hell is this!? Hey!

 

FLAG

If you’re feeling betrayed, get used to it.

 

Deadshot glares at him.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - DAY

 

All of the inmates are strapped to chairs and being wheeled out. They are greeted by a group of medical officers.

 

HARLEY

What is that? What is that? Who are you?

 

One of the medical officers injects Harley with something - it’s painful. It’s the tracking bomb, although Harley and the others don’t know that yet.

 

MEDICAL OFFICER

Injection successful.

 

MEDICAL OFFICER #2

Location verified.

 

DEADSHOT

Anybody who touches me is dead. Anybody who-

 

He is injected.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Ow! Lady!

 

MEDICAL OFFICER

Injection successful.

 

DEADSHOT

Hey! Miss? What was that?

 

MEDICAL OFFICER #2

Location verified.

 

DEADSHOT

Oh, you deaf. You one of them deaf hoes.

 

BOOMERANG

Hey! Hey! I thought I was getting a mahjong board out of this! Hey!

 

A pink fluffy stuffed unicorn drops into his lap. This is Pinky, Boomerang’s beloved unicorn. He looks up. It’s Flag.

 

FLAG

Lawton said you’d want this.

 

Boomerang is so distracted by Pinky that he doesn’t notice the injection until it happens.

 

BOOMERANG

OW!

 

Killer Croc growls at everyone. He’s more tied down than any of them. Diablo doesn’t even react when he’s injected.

 

As the group is wheeled out, Deadshot manages to crane his neck back to look at the others.

 

BOOMERANG (CONT’D)

Thanks, mate.

 

DEADSHOT

No problem. Hey, Diablo. I’m sorry man. I tried to tell ‘em.

 

DIABLO

This is not your doing. It is on her head.

 

He indicates Waller, who is watching the entire thing from a distance.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ARMY BASE - DAY

 

The group, now handcuffed but standing, is escorted into the center of an army base. There are soldiers everywhere. In the middle are several bags, each tagged and marked. Flag and Waller come to stand in front of them.

 

HARLEY

Hi, boys! Harley Quinn. How do you do? Ah? What was that? I should kill everyone and escape?

 

Everyone stares at her.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Sorry, the voices.

 

Everyone continues to stare.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

I’m kidding, jeez! That’s not what they really said.

 

WALLER

Listen carefully. That injection you all received in your necks is a nanite explosive. It’s the size of a rice grain but it’s as powerful as a hand grenade.

 

Everyone begins feeling their necks.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Jackson, could you come over here?

 

A soldier by the name of BOB JACKSON comes up.

 

BOB

Ma’am?

 

Waller presses a button and Bob’s head explodes. Everyone flinches, and then stares. Waller just cold-bloodedly killed one of her own men.

 

WALLER

He was implanted with the same device. In case any of you get ideas about running away.

 

DEADSHOT

Holy shit.

 

BOOMERANG

That woman is something else.

 

HARLEY

(Whispered) - You are the devil.

 

Diablo leans over to Harley and whispers back.

 

DIABLO

Not the devil, chica. Merely an empty woman.

 

HARLEY

Just another textbook sociopath then.

 

Diablo winks at her in agreement.

 

HARLEY

(Sighing) – Disappointing. I got one of those at home.

 

FLAG

Damn, I liked Bob.

 

Waller gives him a look. Flag steps forward.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

I’m Colonel Rick Flag, and I’m your boss for the next however long. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die.

 

HARLEY

(Raising her hand) - I’m known to be quite vexing. I’m just warning you.

 

FLAG

Lady, shut up! This is the deal. You’re going somewhere very bad to do something that’ll get you killed. But until that happens, you’re my problem.

 

DEADSHOT

So was that like a pep talk?

 

FLAG

Sure, that was a pep talk. Here’s your shit.

(indicates the bags)

Grab what you need for a fight. We’re wheels up in ten.

 

DEADSHOT

You might want to work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?

 

FLAG

Yeah.

 

DEADSHOT

He’s like a gold standard. Okay? Triangle, bitch. Study.

 

Everyone begins getting their stuff. Boomerang whoops as he gets his boomerangs back. He puts on his jacket and tucks Pinky safely inside. Harley happily puts on her old clothes, changing in front of everyone. She realizes the soldiers are staring.

 

HARLEY

What?

 

Everyone goes back to their business.

 

Deadshot puts on his outfit, but stares at his mask.

 

DIABLO

What is it?

 

DEADSHOT

Every time I put on this mask, someone dies. And that scares me.

 

DIABLO

Because you like putting it on.

 

The two men stare at each other, having a moment of mutual understanding.

 

HARLEY

Hey, Diablo, if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy.

 

FLAG

All right, listen up. Your job is to do the jobs that the military can’t officially sanction. Your first task is to rescue a valuable POW from insurgents.

 

He nods at another soldier, who hands a copy of a file to each member of the Squad. Boomerang flips through his confusedly, Diablo glances at it, and Killer Croc starts eating it while glaring directly at Waller. Deadshot and Harley, however, read the file thoroughly.

 

WALLER

As you’ll see from the files, this woman is officially a translator. Unofficially, she’s one of the CIA’s top operatives. Unfortunately, that means that we can’t send in troops to get her out without tipping our hand as to her identity and violating quite a few tentative agreements between ourselves and said insurgent groups.

 

FLAG

We get in, we get the girl, we get out. Anyone messes up, it’s on your head. Got it?

 

No one argues.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Good. Load up!

 

Waller passes him the briefcase with Enchantress’s heart in it.

 

WALLER

It’s reprogrammed to open with your fingerprint. Use it if she disobeys.

 

FLAG

Yes, ma’am.

 

WALLER

I will know if you do anything to mess with this. And then it’s goodbye to your girl.

 

FLAG

Yes, ma’am.

 

He enters the helicopter.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HELICOPTER - DAY

 

June is already seated in the helicopter. She’s reading a book but she looks exhausted. Flag comes and sits next to her.

 

FLAG

You should rest.

 

JUNE

I can’t. Every time I sleep she tries to take me over.

 

Harley is the first to enter the helicopter. She sees Flag with June.

 

JUNE (CONT’D)

I can’t keep fighting her, Rick. She’s going to win.

 

FLAG

Don’t talk like that.

 

JUNE

If it comes to it - if she takes control - I need you to promise me you’ll kill her. Don’t spare me. Please.

 

FLAG

I - I promise.

 

June lays her head on his shoulder.

 

JUNE

Thank you.

 

Flag cradles June. Harley watches, sad. She looks down at her leg tattoos - one reads “Puddin’” and the other is a heart with “Mr. J” written inside.

 

She looks back up and sees that Flag has noticed her. She hides her sadness, winking at him.

The others board the helicopter. Deadshot and Diablo glare at Flag as they sit down. Killer Croc and Boomerang don’t really seem to care about him.

 

Boomerang sits down next to Deadshot. The helicopter takes off.

 

BOOMERANG

I say first chance we get we cut and run.

DEADSHOT

Nah, we gotta take all of them down first. Make it seem like the terrorists.

 

HARLEY

Pssst. Deadshot. You got a cellphone?

 

DEADSHOT

Sweetheart what in the hell makes you think I got a cellphone?

 

HARLEY

You cut a deal with ‘em, right?

 

DEADSHOT

They were gonna take us on this whether I agreed or not. At least this way Zoe’s taken care of.

 

HARLEY

I get it. But I thought maybe they gave you a cell.

 

DEADSHOT

What do you even need one for?

 

HARLEY

I gotta tell Mistah J I’m out! Now’s the perfect time for him to come and get me.

 

BOOMERANG

For the last time, Joker’s dead! He’s at the bottom of the river, the Bat killed him-

 

HARLEY

Don’t you talk about my Puddin’-

 

FLAG

Hey, HEY!

 

Harley and Boomerang quiet down, both glaring at Flag.

 

HARLEY

It’s rude to interrupt.

 

Flag looks completely confused. Diablo leans in to him.

 

DIABLO

You gotta handle them calmly.

Time passes. Harley is continuing to read the spy’s file. Deadshot and Boomerang are talking quietly. Killer Croc is asleep. Diablo’s staring out into space. Flag is completely focused on June, who is forcing herself to read a book.

 

HARLEY

Oh yeah, she definitely has Daddy issues.

 

She flips through a few more pages.

 

KILLER CROC

How can you tell?

 

Harley unbuckles, gets up, and moves to sit next to him, patiently explaining psychology to him and pointing out the things in the files.

 

DEADSHOT

(Quietly, to Boomerang) – So here’s what I figure. We wait until we’ve got the target. She’s going to be upset, right? Needs some calming down.

 

BOOMERANG

“Calming down,” haha.

 

DIABLO

Ten pushups for sexism.

 

BOOMERANG

Ah, fuck.

 

He unbuckles, gets on the floor of the helicopter, and does ten push-ups. Harley giggles and claps.

 

Boomerang gets back into his seat and Harley goes back to explaining things to Croc.

 

KILLER CROC

So if someone… is angry at a parent… for leaving them, like dying or something… and they can’t hurt the parent… they take it out on the world?

 

HARLEY

Yes, very good!

 

June drops the book in her hand as her head nods.

 

JUNE

I’m sorry, I—

 

FLAG

Here. The medicine numbs her, right?

 

June nods. He hands her some sleeping pills. June downs about three or four of them, more than she should. A moment later she passes out on his shoulder.

 

The helicopter flies out over the desert, towards a town. We’re clearly in the Middle East now.

Everyone on the helicopter is asleep except for Flag, who’s watching June.

 

HELICOPTER PILOT

Flag, we’re approaching.

 

Flag stands up and begins rousing the others.

 

Harley bolts awake.

 

HARLEY

I’M LATE FOR WORK!

 

Flag stares at her.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Sorry. Old habits. I still have nightmares that I’m late for graduation.

 

Deadshot elbows Boomerang, who has fallen asleep on him.

 

DEADSHOT

You drool, man.

 

KILLER CROC

Croc hungry.

 

Diablo carefully moves one chair over, away from Croc.

 

June wakes up, gasping and crying. Flag hurries over to her.

 

JUNE

Did I kill anyone? Did I kill anyone? Where’s Jake? Maria? Where is everyone?

 

FLAG

It’s okay, it’s okay-

 

JUNE

No, no, it’s not okay, Rick they were screaming and their bodies, I put them on the altar and ripped their hearts out, Rick-

 

Flag holds her as June breaks down. Everyone stares.

 

KILLER CROC

Who’s she?

 

Flag turns and clears his throat.

 

FLAG

Everyone, this is Dr. June Moone.

 

June weakly waves at everyone, who all wave back.

 

HARLEY

I love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?

 

June looks down at herself, confused and upset.

 

DEADSHOT

What’s she here for?

 

FLAG

All right, enough of that.  We’re reaching the drop point. We need to-

 

HELICOPTER PILOT

INCOMING!

 

Something - a bomb or missile or maybe even a rocket launcher - smacks into the side of the helicopter.

 

FLAG

Shit.

 

DEADSHOT

Brace yourselves!

 

Everyone braces as the helicopter spirals down towards the ground.

 

HARLEY

Whee!

Flag, the only one who’s not strapped in, almost falls out. Diablo grabs him as he falls by - Diablo, to the audience’s surprise, is unnaturally strong. Boomerang curses a blue streak as the helicopter spirals.

 

The helicopter crashes spectacularly.

 

Everyone stumbles out, coughing and disoriented. Boomerang throws up. Deadshot looks around, guns out, alert for danger.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Whoo! What a ride!

 

Flag turns to Diablo.

 

FLAG

Thanks man.

 

Diablo nods at him.

 

Harley swings her bat, using it to imitate a gun.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE - NIGHT

 

A group of hired mercenaries are hanging out in a rundown house in the Middle Eastern town.

 

MERC #1

How much longer do we have to wait?

 

MERC #2

As long as it takes. The boss will let us know when.

 

MERC #1

I can’t believe people sometimes. Hiring us to play terrorist so they have job security.

 

His phone makes a noise and he looks at it.

 

MERC #1 (CONT’D)

Copter’s down. Looks like the party’s started.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MIDDLE EASTERN TOWN - NIGHT

 

The group walks through the empty streets. It’s very disconcerting. June seems very disoriented.

 

DEADSHOT

Hey, Flag.

 

FLAG

Yes?

 

DEADSHOT

You don’t think it’s at all suspicious that right after we get greenlit, a conveniently unnamed terrorist group kidnaps a spy?

 

FLAG

I’m not paid to think.

 

DEADSHOT

Ooh, that woman scared you good, didn’t she? What’d she threaten you with, huh?

 

FLAG

Don’t act like you know me. You and me, we’re not the same. You’re a killer for hire.

 

DEADSHOT

Uh-huh. And you’re a soldier. Don’t pretend you don’t know about the dark places too.

The group moves with stealth until Flag pulls them up short. He points at a building.

 

FLAG

(Whispering) - There.

 

The group disperses, surrounding the building.

 

HARLEY

Sure could use a couple grenades right now. Or a giant mallet.

 

JUNE

(To Flag) - You’re going to need Enchantress.

 

FLAG

No. You stay back here, where it’s safe.

 

JUNE

If you disobey Waller-

 

FLAG

She has no way of knowing we didn’t use you. I want you safe.

 

JUNE

She’s strong enough to handle some gunfire.

 

FLAG

It’s not the terrorists I’m afraid of. It’s her. Please.

 

June nods. After a moment, she gives into her impulse and kisses him.

 

Flag hands her the briefcase.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Only I can open it, but I don’t want the gunfire destroying it. It’ll be safe with you.

 

June takes the briefcase and hurries to crouch behind a crumbling wall, out of the way.

The group positions themselves, with Flag with Diablo at the front door, Deadshot taking up a sniper position on a rooftop nearby (he climbs up to reach it), Harley at one window, and Killer Croc and Boomerang at another.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

All right, I want stealth. We have to keep a low profile.

 

Harley bursts in through the window, causing a huge crashing sound that sends glass everywhere.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

You gotta be kidding me.

 

BOOMERANG

This is why we need to get her a babysitter.

 

FLAG

Everyone in!

 

He bursts into the door with Diablo while the others fling themselves through the windows. Deadshot keeps an eye on everything through his scope.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE - NIGHT

 

Everyone bursts in and aims, ready for enemies, but there’s no one there.

 

FLAG

Search the place.

 

Everyone searches. Diablo goes upstairs.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

 

Upstairs, Diablo finds a room with several papers on a desk. He looks at them.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE – NIGHT

 

Harley goes into another room, a kitchen of some kind by the looks of it.

 

Immediately one of the mercs comes at her. It’s a small space, but Harley uses it to her advantage. The merc lunges at Harley. She ducks, whacking him with her bat. He grabs her. She uses him as a counterbalance/stabilizer as she runs up the wall and the ceiling, literally going upside-down as she flips herself so she’s behind him. She then kicks him in the back, knocking him off balance, and whacks him with the bat again. He goes down. She whacks him again. Again.

 

Harley stops. She checks her hair.

 

The door to the kitchen bursts open. Killer Croc, Boomerang, and Flag are all there, ready to battle whatever’s in there.

 

Harley smiles at them.

 

HARLEY

Hi guys!

 

She exits the room. The others stare.

 

HARLEY

All clear!

 

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE SECOND FLOOR – NIGHT

 

Whatever Diablo finds, he doesn’t like it. He goes to a window and signals at Deadshot.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

Deadshot sees Diablo waving at him through his scope. Diablo gestures for Deadshot to get over here.

 

Deadshot pulls out a small grappling gun and fires it. The grapple embeds itself into the other building. Deadshot hooks a small handlebar over the wire and ziplines over.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE – NIGHT

 

The other mercs come out of their hiding places. Killer Croc roars and grabs one of them, literally biting off the guy’s hand and then ripping his other arm off.

 

BOOMERANG

That’s disgusting. I’m gonna be sick.

 

HARLEY

Bathroom’s down the hall, princess. Croc! Catch!

 

She braces herself back against the windowsill and lifts with her palms, kicking out with her legs and kicks the merc clear across the room and right into Killer Croc’s arms, where he tears the guy to pieces.

 

Boomerang slashes a merc’s throat with one of his boomerangs, then throws the other so it hits the guy right between his eyes and then flies right back into Boomerang’s hand.

 

BOOMERANG

Who’s the princess now, bitch?

 

KILLER CROC & HARLEY

Ten for sexism!

 

Seeing that the mercs are dead, Boomerang makes an annoyed sound and drops to give ten push-ups.

 

FLAG

Where’s Diablo?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE SECOND FLOOR - NIGHT

 

Diablo opens the window and Deadshot climbs in.

 

DIABLO

Look at these.

 

He points at some papers on the desk.

 

From the closet comes the sound of whimpering.

 

Deadshot brings his gun up. He nods at Diablo.

 

Diablo gets to one side of the closet door, then flings it open. Deadshot points his gun inside.

Inside is a terrified woman. She immediately puts her hands up.

 

SPY

Don’t shoot!

 

Deadshot relaxes, annoyed.

 

DEADSHOT

It’s our girl.

 

He grabs her and pushes her at Diablo, who catches her and begins soothing her.

 

DIABLO

It’s okay. We’re here to get you out. Come with us, it’s okay.

 

He leads her down the stairs while Deadshot quickly looks at the papers. They’re printed-out copies of text conversations and emails - in other words, blackmail against someone. There are phrases like “make it look like…” and “I need more compensation…”

 

Deadshot quickly gathers up the papers, folds them neatly, and tucks them into a zippered pocket on his uniform. He then follows Diablo down the stairs.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE - NIGHT

 

Diablo brings the spy to Flag.

 

DIABLO

She’s a little cut up.

 

SPY

S-sorry, I - it was just so scary, they-

 

Suddenly, Harley grabs the spy, whirling her around and mashing her face against the wall.

 

DEADSHOT

Harley!

 

FLAG

Hey!

 

HARLEY

Who are you?

 

BOOMERANG

What are you on about, Harls, that’s our bird!

 

HARLEY

No, it’s not.

 

She points at a spot behind the woman’s ear.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Did none of ya read the files? She’s supposed to have a birthmark right here. Floyd, you got the files in one of them pockets, right?

 

Deadshot pulls the files out and tosses them at Flag, who quickly flips through them. Everyone stares at Harley.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

What, we had files like this in Arkham all the time. Inmates were always trying to escape, so they’d pretend to be someone else or make someone else pretend to be them. Or one of ‘em would bash the other one to a pulp and we’d need surefire ways to identify the bodies.

 

Flag closes the file.

 

FLAG

She could have had it covered up or removed.

 

HARLEY

Fair enough.

 

She speaks to the spy she has pinned against the wall.

 

HARLEY

What was the name of your childhood puppy?

 

SPY

Uh… Cinnamon?

 

HARLEY

Wrong. It was a spice, though. Nutmeg.

 

Harley looks at Flag, who looks at the files.

 

FLAG

She’s right.

 

HARLEY

Says right there in the file that Rebecca Haversham’s childhood puppy was Nutmeg and that she uses the name for all of her passwords. If I had to guess I’d say it’s ‘cause the puppy is the only gift she can remember getting from her dad before he died and symbolizes her relationship with him and her lost innocence that the puppy represents, y’know?

 

Everyone, including the fake spy, stares at her.

 

HARLEY

Sorry, it’s hard to turn it off sometimes.

 

Flag drops the files and approaches the spy, who’s stopped struggling.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Who are you?

 

Harley yanks the spy so that she faces Flag. Harley keeps the spy’s arms pinned behind her back.

 

HARLEY

(At Deadshot, conspiratorially) - I used to hold people for Mistah J all the time.

 

FLAG

What is going on?

 

SPY

You really think I’m going to talk to you? You’re toothless. If I talk, I’m dead.

 

HARLEY

I love when they do that. Mistah J would always-

 

BOOMERANG

If this is the wood chipper story again-

 

Deadshot nods his head at Boomerang, indicating Flag. Boomerang falls silent and understands. He slowly draws out a boomerang.

 

Deadshot nods, raising his handgun. They’re both about to take Flag down, and then-

 

Suddenly the door bangs open. Everyone freezes.

 

An eerie silence fills the house.

 

HARLEY

(Sing-song) - By the pricking of my thumbs...

 

A strange glow fills the room and everyone turns to see ENCHANTRESS standing there. She is holding the briefcase.

 

Diablo has a very strong reaction to her. Not as strong as Flag’s, of course.

 

FLAG

No!

 

He shoves Harley out of the way, making her lose her grip on the spy. The spy elbows Harley, who punches her.

 

ENCHANTRESS

Enough.

 

She raises her arm and makes a claw-like movement with her hand. The spy’s face begins to act like a giant hand is crushing it. She sinks to the ground, blood pouring out of her eyes, mouth, and nose.

 

Everyone stares as the spy dies, a bloody mess.

 

FLAG

You bring June back. Bring her back right now!

 

DEADSHOT

What the hell is going on here?

 

Enchantress raises her hand at Flag, and suddenly he is plunged into a vision.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

 

Flag finds himself standing in a hospital room. June lies on a hospital bed. She’s not breathing.

Doctors and nurses crowd around her. A nurse pulls out the defibrillators.

 

NURSE

Clear!

 

There’s no response. Flag grabs June’s hand.

 

FLAG

June, no, c’mon - June, please -

 

June continues to be non-responsive.

 

DOCTOR

Call it.

 

FLAG

No!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RUNDOWN HOUSE - NIGHT

 

Flag opens his eyes to find he’s kneeling on the ground. In his hand is the now-open briefcase.

Enchantress smiles at him. She plucks the heart from the briefcase and pushes it into her chest. Her body glows as it absorbs the heart.

 

HARLEY

Oh that’s just gross.

 

Enchantress laughs. There is a blinding flash - and then Enchantress is gone.

 

Silence fills the room.

 

DEADSHOT

What... in all of God’s green earth... Was that?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MILITARY BASE - NIGHT

 

A few soldiers are hanging out on night watch at a military base a short bit away from the town, playing cards, clearly relaxed.

 

SOLDIER

So have you heard from Laura?

 

SOLDIER #2

Nah, man, I’m telling you, it’s bumming me out.

 

Enchantress suddenly appears in front of the men.

 

SOLDIER

Lady, you lost?

 

Enchantress smiles at them.

 

ENCHANTRESS

So much violence in this land. You will be perfect soldiers.

 

She grabs the soldier by the head.

 

A moment later, we hear screams.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MIDDLE EASTERN TOWN - NIGHT

 

Flag quickly leads everyone out of the house.

 

FLAG

We have to find her.

 

DEADSHOT

Who is ‘she’? And what is she doing?

 

FLAG

There’s a military base nearby, we just need to find a car and get to it, get reinforcements.

 

BOOMERANG

In other words, our asses are in the fire now, is that what I’m getting?

 

DEADSHOT

And that woman wasn’t even who you said she was. I got papers right here, Flag, papers that say-

 

Flag walks away, instead walking next to Harley.

 

DEADSHOT

Okay, fine, just walk away from me. Stupid son of a…

 

HARLEY

I’m real sorry about your lady friend. I lost my Puddin’, but I’ll get him back. I know you’ll get her back too.

 

Flag looks at her. Harley looks very innocent and sweet right now.

 

A strange, chittering, jabbering noise fills the air. As it does so, up ahead (at the military base), lightning strikes. The entire building begins to glow.

 

BOOMERANG

What the f-

 

DEADSHOT

Flag!

 

FLAG

I see it.

 

DEADSHOT

You see it? I don’t suppose that thing that appeared in the house had anything to do with it?

 

The chittering noise becomes howling.

 

FLAG

Brace yourselves!

 

Out of the darkness come soldiers from the base, as well as ordinary citizens, now all horribly transformed into those plant-like drones. They possess superhuman speed and strength. They also look pretty terrifying.

 

BOOMERANG

Hell no.

 

He turns to run, but Flag holds up the detonator.

 

FLAG

Stay where you are.

 

Boomerang reluctantly takes out his weapons.

 

Harley readies her bat.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Stay cool everyone.

 

BOOMERANG

What are those?

 

FLAG

Stand your ground! Ready! Aim! Fire at will!

 

The soldiers and Deadshot begin firing. Harley whoops and goes at them with her bat, bashing their heads in. Killer Croc growls and launches himself at the transformed men, tearing them limb from limb. Boomerang keeps a safe distance, using his boomerangs to chop their heads off.

 

Diablo refuses to fight. He crouches behind a parked car. As he does so, we hear Enchantress’s voice in his head, like an echo.

 

ENCHANTRESS V.O.

Soon... the humans will see my power... and remember... and they will bow to me as they once did...

 

BOOMERANG

Diablo! C’mon man!

 

Diablo shakes his head.

 

HARLEY

Take that! And that! And that!

 

The group is doing well but the transformed men are disturbing and taking a lot of hits. Two of the transformed men grab Flag.

 

FLAG

Get off me! Hey!

 

HARLEY

Well good riddance.

 

DEADSHOT

He dies before we get that detonator off of him, we die!

 

Harley rolls her eyes but runs up a parked car and leaps off of it, swinging her bat so she smashes the head of one of the men as she lands. Killer Croc bites the other transformed man, ripping chunks off of him.

 

FLAG

Thanks.

 

HARLEY

Shut up.

 

Deadshot finishes off the last of the transformed men.

 

Boomerang begins to quietly back away while Flag is distracted.

 

FLAG

Don’t even think about it.

 

Boomerang holds up Pinky.

 

BOOMERANG

Just grabbing Pinky here.

 

FLAG

Uh-huh.

 

Harley continues to whack the dead transformed man with a baseball bat, even though he’s pulp now. Deadshot comes over to her.

 

DEADSHOT

Hey, come on now. Come on.

 

HARLEY

I saw it move. See? It flinched!

 

Deadshot gently leads her away.

 

Boomerang rounds on Diablo.

 

BOOMERANG

Some help you were, Princess.

 

DIABLO

Trust me, it’s better this way.

 

BOOMERANG

What are you so scared for?

 

He flicks open a lighter, waving the tiny flame in Diablo’s face.

 

BOOMERANG (CONT’D)

Oooh, lookie here, it’s fire! Whoooo!

 

HARLEY

Be nice, Digger.

 

BOOMERANG

Whatever you say, Mum.

 

DEADSHOT

What were those things?

 

FLAG

I don’t know.

 

KILLER CROC

Hey.

 

He picks something out of his teeth - it’s a fancy watch.

 

KILLER CROC (CONT’D)

Guy was wearing this.

 

Deadshot comes over and takes the watch from him.

 

DEADSHOT

This is a $3,000 watch. You telling me these were people!?

 

Everyone looks at Flag. Up ahead, there is another flash of lightning and more flashing colored lights. The street rumbles.

 

FLAG

I still have the detonator. Let’s get a move on.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. TOP OF MILITARY BASE - NIGHT

 

Enchantress stands at the top of the main building in the military base, surrounded by her created minions. She is controlling the lightning and magic, channeling it into a stockpile of bombs.

 

ENCHANTRESS

So many weapons. You are truly determined to destroy each other.

 

One of her transformed men adds some C-4 to the pile.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

Allow me the honor of destroying you all for you.

 

Enchantress is concentrating, when suddenly she falters. Her face flickers. She sinks to her knees and clutches at the ground.

JUNE

N-no...

 

Suddenly there is June, crouched on the ground, and the shadowy Enchantress standing over her.

 

ENCHANTRESS

You cannot stop this. You are lucky. You are my chosen vessel.

 

June tries to reach for a weapon.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

Would you cut your own heart out to stop me? Foolish child.

 

Enchantress wraps shadowy hands around June’s neck, choking her.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

No one can save you. You are mine.

 

She releases June, who lies on the ground, gasping.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

But do not worry. I have procured you a gift. Your mortal lover will be here soon. Perhaps when he is in my clutches you will be a bit more... cooperative.

 

June looks up at Enchantress in horror.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASINO - NIGIHT

 

GRIGGS, wearing tacky going-out clothes, is having bad luck at the table.

 

GRIGGS

Aww, c’mon man. Let me talk to the boys up top, they’ll front me another $10,000.

 

One of the bouncers comes over and claps Griggs on the shoulder.

 

BOUNCER

You gotta come with us.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CASINO KITCHEN - NIGHT

 

Griggs, protesting, is led by the bouncers into the kitchen.

 

GRIGGS

Look, man, the decks are against me, all right? It’s fine. I’ll get it all back. I’ll-

 

He stops as he sees who’s standing in front of him. It’s Frost, Joker’s right-hand man.

 

Frost smiles.

 

FROST

Hello Mr. Griggs.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. AUTO GARAGE - NIGHT

 

There is the sound of a lock being picked and then the door swings open. Boomerang stands there triumphantly.

 

BOOMERANG

Told you! Less than thirty seconds.

 

DEADSHOT

All right, I owe you twenty.

 

Flag strides forward, picking out a vehicle. He pats an all-terrain jeep.

 

FLAG

This one.

 

Harley immediately hops into the driver’s seat.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

Absolutely not.

 

He moves her over into the front passenger seat while he takes the driver’s seat.

 

Sitting in the front passenger seat, Harley suddenly flashes back:

 

She’s sitting in the seat of the car Joker’s driving over the bridge. The water is rushing up towards her. She’s surrounded by water. She tugs at her seatbelt, trying to get it off-

 

Harley is back in the present, gasping. She looks and sees that Deadshot has gently put his hand on her arm.

 

DEADSHOT

You okay?

 

Harley nods but scrambles out of the front passenger seat and into the back of the car.

 

Deadshot takes Harley’s place. Diablo, Harley, Killer Croc and Boomerang all squeeze into the back. It’s a tight fit.

 

KILLER CROC

Here.

 

He moves Harley so that she’s sitting on his lap, giving everyone more room.

 

HARLEY

Thanks.

 

She pats his shoulder.

 

FLAG

Everyone hold on.

 

He tears out of the garage.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. DESERT ROAD - NIGHT

 

The jeep approaches the massive military base.

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah, captured spy in a town near a military base. This isn’t suspicious at all, Flag.

 

FLAG

Can we maybe talk about this later? A lot later?

 

In the back of the car, Harley and Boomerang are trying to each Killer Croc to read using Harley’s tattoos.

 

HARLEY

So that’s a ‘J’ right there.

 

Flag slams on the breaks and Harley is nearly pitched forward. She yelps, and Killer Croc holds her in place.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Thanks big guy.

 

Killer Croc grunts.

 

Everyone stares ahead of them.

 

Plants, strange, alien like plants have started to grow out of the base, choking the buildings. The strange new minions of Enchantress can be seen climbing over them, on top of the buildings.

 

BOOMERANG

Holy shit.

 

Everyone gets out of the car, deciding silently that maybe careening into the base in a loud vehicle isn’t the best idea.

 

FLAG

Stealth.

 

Everyone nods. They begin to quietly enter the base.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MILITARY BASE - NIGHT

 

The group is carefully making their way through the “streets” of the military base. There is the sound of chittering and jabbering. The group hides in an alley.

 

Seconds later, a group of Enchantress’s minions rushes by.

 

DEADSHOT

Can’t believe she did that to people.

 

BOOMERANG

Y’know what they say about the crazy ones.

 

HARLEY

What?

 

The group emerges from the alley.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Hey Flag. You ever get that feeling, like when you’re s’posed to rob a bank and there’s no police alert and it feels like the whole thing is too easy?

 

The chittering, jabbering sound returns, and the minions emerge from the shadows, surrounding the group.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

And then Bats shows up and there goes your anniversary.

 

Everyone readies their weapons.

 

BOOMERANG

Why aren’t they attacking?

 

DEADSHOT

‘Cause they want him alive.

 

Everyone looks at Flag.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Circle him.

 

The group gets into a circle, forming a protective ring around Flag. It’s a clear challenge to the minions.

 

The minions howl, and the game is on.

 

Everyone begins fighting - and fights well. But it’s clear they’re not going to win this fight. They’re going to die.

 

HARLEY

Y’know we sure could use some heat right about now!

 

Deadshot continues to fire while talking to Diablo.

 

DEADSHOT

Where you been, homie?

 

DIABLO

This ain’t my fight!

 

DEADSHOT

You know what? You don’t stand for shit. You ain’t shit!

 

FLAG

Is now really the time-

 

Deadshot shoves Diablo.

 

DIABLO

Don’t touch me, man!

 

Deadshot pokes at Diablo.

 

DEADSHOT

Don’t touch you? Whatcha gonna do?

 

DIABLO

All right, you wanna see something?

 

BOOMERANG

Any time, guys!

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah, I wanna see!

 

DIABLO

You wanna see something?

 

Killer Croc roars as he tears into men.

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah, I wanna see something!

 

Diablo turns, fire pouring out of his hands and arms. It completely incinerates all of the minions around them. Harley squeaks and ducks out of the way. Killer Croc gets a bit singed. Boomerang hides behind a car.

 

When Diablo finishes, it’s dead silent. All of the minions are dead.

 

Deadshot is both impressed and a little intimidated.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson. We good, right?

 

Harley runs up to Diablo and hugs him.

 

HARLEY

I knew you’d come through!

 

FLAG

Oh yeah, that was a real great motivational speech.

 

DEADSHOT

It worked, didn’t it?

 

DIABLO

Don’t ever do that again, man. Don’t make me do that again. You seen it, now you know.

 

BOOMERANG

What is your problem, man?

 

DIABLO

My problem? I got the Devil inside me. I used it to get power.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SANTANA HOME - DAY

 

We flashback to Diablo’s home. He has two young kids and a wife, GRACE SANTANA. They’re eating breakfast.

 

DIABLO V.O.

The more power I got, the more firepower I got. Like that shit went hand in hand. One was feeding the other. Got so ain’t nobody told me no, ‘cept my old lady.

 

Grace sets down breakfast for Diablo. He playfully smacks her ass. She laughs and chastises him.

 

DIABLO V.O. (CONT’D)

You know, she used to pray for me. Even when I didn’t want it. God didn’t give me this power. Why should He take it away?

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SANTANA HOME - NIGHT

 

We cut to nighttime. Grace slams several guns down on the table.

 

DIABLO

Hey, you put those back.

 

GRACE

This is our home. You brought this into our home! What if the children had found it?

 

DIABLO

This is none of your business!

 

GRACE

You promised me you’d get out.

 

DIABLO

And I will, I just gotta-

 

GRACE

You just gotta what? Admit it, Chato, you’re addicted to power. I’m taking the kids to my mother’s.

 

DIABLO

You ain’t taking my kids nowhere!

 

DIABLO V.O.

See, when I get mad, I lose control, you know, I just... I don’t know what I do...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SANTANA HOME - NIGHT

 

The house is now on fire. Diablo sits in the burning wreckage, holding Grace’s dead body.

 

DIABLO V.O.

...till it’s done.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MILITARY BASE - NIGHT

 

Everyone stares at Diablo. Harley, perched on top of a car, looks sad and angry. Killer Croc doesn’t seem to care all that much. Deadshot and Flag are sympathetic.

 

BOOMERANG

And... and the kids?

 

For once, Boomerang seems vulnerable.

 

HARLEY

He killed them. Didn’t you?

 

Diablo looks down at the ground, full of shame.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Hey. Own that shit.

 

Diablo looks up at her.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

People like us, we don’t get normal. Normal’s a setting on the dryer. You thought, what, you were gonna coach Little League?

 

She starts crying.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

We ain’t ever gonna get normal so stop wanting it! Okay? Best you’ll get is finding some other crazies who’ll put up with you.

 

Deadshot walks over to her, scooping her up.

 

DEADSHOT

C’mon, craziness, I need a drink. And you’ve been bragging for months about how you bartended in college.

 

Harley sniffles and nods.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MILITARY BAR - NIGHT

 

Everyone sinks down inside of a ruined military bar. Harley hops behind the bar and begins pouring drinks. She hands Deadshot a shot glass. He holds it up.

 

DEADSHOT

What am I? Twelve?

 

DIABLO

Just water.

 

HARLEY

That’s a good idea honey.

 

She pours drinks for all of them.

 

KILLER CROC

Beer.

 

Deadshot looks over at Flag, who is also drinking.

 

DEADSHOT

What’ve you got to be drinking about?

 

FLAG

Look, this thing has gone to shit. But I’ve got to get up there. I need to get to Enchantress. She...

 

HARLEY

She’s his girl.

 

Everyone stares.

 

BOOMERANG

What’s that like? Sleeping with a witch?

 

FLAG

She’s not - look, June and I started dating a couple of years ago. She’s always had this dream, ever since she was little, about finding this cave. She studied, found out the cave actually existed, and that it was part of a temple used by this Mayan cult that worshipped two gods, a brother and a sister.

 

He downs a shot.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

I encouraged her. Told her to look for it. And when she had nightmares of a shadowy figure in the cave that attacked her, I figured it was just her fear. And then - and then that, that thing took her over.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. CAVE SYSTEM - DAY

 

June kneels in front of the altar. She’s covered in blood and bile. She looks down at her hands, confused and disoriented. She looks up.

 

She screams.

 

FLAG V.O.

Enchantress made her kill her entire expedition. Her friends.

 

The bodies of the other scientists lie strapped to the altar, their hearts torn out of their bodies. Blood is everywhere.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

 

Rick soothes June, now clean and in pajamas, on his bed. He has her drink some sleeping pills.

 

FLAG

She asked me for help, and what was I supposed to do? I didn’t know how to handle this.

 

Flag, with June’s consent, handcuffs her to the bed. June falls asleep and Flag pulls out his phone.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

I called Waller.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MILITARY BAR - NIGHT

 

KILLER CROC

Well that was stupid.

 

FLAG

She was the only one who had the power to help. But she trapped June. Forced her to work for her. What could I do?

 

HARLEY

We gotta do what we can for the people we love.

 

She puts her hand over his. Flag looks up at her in thanks.

 

FLAG

Look, the witch has a heart. If we can destroy the heart, we’ll destroy the witch.

 

DEADSHOT

Won’t that also kill June?

 

FLAG

Maybe. Probably. But... but I promised her I’d do it. I failed her once already. I have to honor my promise.

 

He looks up at all of them.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

None of you have to come with me.

 

DEADSHOT

But it sounds to me like this chick’s gonna take over the world if nobody stops her.

 

FLAG

You didn’t sign up for this. This spun out of control. If you want to go, I’m not stopping you.

 

He pulls out the detonator and opens the back panel, then shuts it down. He begins yanking out the wires until the entire thing is in pieces. When he’s finished, he shoves the pieces away from him.

 

Everyone stares for a moment in silence.

 

Boomerang dashes out of there like his ass is on fire.

 

Harley swings back over the bar.

 

HARLEY

I’m always a sucker for true love.

 

DEADSHOT

I’m stickin’ with you on this. I will carry your ass if I have to. This is gonna be like a chapter out of the Bible. And the whole world is gonna know about it. And my daughter is gonna know that her Daddy’s not a piece of shit.

 

FLAG

She writes you every day.

 

DEADSHOT

I know. And am I allowed to write her back? I had to kiss ass for weeks before they let me even have her letters. But after this, she’ll know. She’ll know.

 

KILLER CROC

I’ve got nothing better to do.

 

Everyone looks at Diablo.

 

Diablo nods.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. STREET - NIGHT

 

The group exits the bar and walks down the street, heading purposefully towards the main building. It’s a heroic moment. Everyone looks like a badass.

 

Suddenly Boomerang runs up, Pinky in hand.

 

Harley immediately punches him.

 

BOOMERANG

Ow! OW!

 

HARLEY

You rat!

 

BOOMERANG

Ow, ow, hey! WATCH IT!

 

He manages to fight Harley off. Harley gives him a look. Boomerang holds up his unicorn.

 

BOOMERANG (CONT’D)

Pinky missed you.

 

Everyone now looks at him.

 

BOOMERANG (CONT’D)

Look, I’ve never spent as much time around a group of buggers before. You got under my skin. I don’t want to see you die.

 

Harley sniffles and then hugs him. Boomerang is clearly uncomfortable with the contact, but he hugs her back.

 

DEADSHOT

I wouldn’t be scared to die if it didn’t mean nobody could take care of Zoe.

 

FLAG

Whatever happens, if I make it out of this and you don’t, I’ll look after her.

 

HARLEY

Me too.

 

BOOMERANG

Same.

 

KILLER CROC

No thanks.

 

DEADSHOT

Not sure I’d want you looking after her anyway, Croc.

 

Killer Croc chuckles.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. MAIN BUILDING - NIGHT

 

Everyone enters the building cautiously. The lights are out. Their weapons are up.

 

FLAG

Stealth.

 

He stops, remembers last time.

 

FLAG

Diablo, you’re on Harley duty.

 

Diablo obligingly shifts to put a hand on Harley’s shoulder. Harley pouts.

 

The chittering noise begins, alerting everyone to the minions arriving.

 

Deadshot looks through his scope.

 

DEADSHOT

Incoming from all sides!

 

Everyone begins firing.

 

FLAG

We can’t let them surround us! Get to the stairs, only so many of them can get to us at a time there!

 

The group surrounds Flag and begins moving towards the stairs. The minions shriek and howl at them as they move.

 

DEADSHOT

I think we’re pissing them off!

 

BOOMERANG

Why do you say that like it’s a good thing?

 

They get into the stairwell. Boomerang jams a boomerang into the door to keep it shut.

 

BOOMERANG (CONT’D)

It won’t hold long!

 

Everyone hurries up the stairs.

 

HARLEY

I gotta work on my cardio.

 

She stops to take a breath, then looks down the stairs. There’s a vat of acid down there. She leans over, as if the acid is a magnet, pulling her in.

 

DEADSHOT

Hey.

 

He grabs her. Harley blinks and the vat of acid is gone.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

You want to get something off your chest?

 

Harley shakes him off.

 

HARLEY

What about you, huh? Textbook sociopath?

 

DEADSHOT

If you’re going into doctor mode then something’s definitely wrong. Harley. You know you can talk to us.

 

Harley shakes her head.

 

HARLEY

It doesn’t matter. None of it matters.

 

She runs up the stairs.

 

Down below, there is the sound of the minions breaking down the door.

 

FLAG

C’mon! Move it!

 

Everyone dashes up the stairs, finally bursting out onto the roof, where they all stumble to a stop.

 

There, standing in front of them with her back to them, is Enchantress. She has gained much power - she is no longer the creature of black and smoke from before. Now she has a moon-shaped crown and a dress that seems to be made of shimmering silver light. Her eyes are glowing silver. She looks like a true goddess and it is easy to see why people worshipped her.

 

HARLEY

Hey, everyone can see this trippy magic stuff, right?

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah, why?

 

HARLEY

I’m off my meds.

 

FLAG

(To Diablo) - You gonna fight with us?

 

DIABLO

What if I lose control?

 

FLAG

Then maybe we’ll have a chance.

 

Everyone continues to stare at Enchantress. Nobody’s willing to be the first one to make a move.

 

DEADSHOT

That’s your old lady, right?

 

FLAG

Yeah.

 

DEADSHOT

Well you need to handle this shit, all right? Go on up there, smack that ass, tell her to knock it off.

 

FLAG

I... don’t think that would be wise.

 

Behind them comes the sound of the minions coming up the stairs.

 

BOOMERANG

We’re about to have company.

 

FLAG

We need to cut her heart out.

 

ENCHANTRESS

I’ve been waiting for you all night.

 

Everyone freezes as Enchantress turns to face them. She smiles at them. It’s very creepy.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? Waller? Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally. And I know what you want. Exactly what you want.

 

Everyone clutches their heads as they are plunged into hallucinations.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

 

Flag wakes up in bed, panting. June sits up.

 

JUNE

Baby? Babe, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. I’m right here.

 

Flag holds her.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

FLAG

She’s right here.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HARLEY’S DREAM HOUSE - DAY

 

Harley, now dressed in normal clothes with her blonde hair, has a baby on her hip while she reads a book on psychology. A man enters - it’s THE JOKER, but not the Joker as we’ve seen him previously. He looks like a regular human being. There’s no scarring, no green hair or pallid face.

 

JOKER

Hey sweetheart. And hello, other sweetheart.

 

He kisses the baby.

HARLEY

Lila should be here soon. I don’t have any patient appointments until the afternoon.

 

JOKER

I’ve got a couple meetings but I should be home by six. Love you!

 

He kisses her and heads out the door.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP -  NIGHT

 

HARLEY

Love... you... too...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. WAYLON JONES’ HOME - DAY

 

Killer Croc finds himself sitting on a couch in his home - but it’s a cleaner, nicer version. He’s young again.

 

A woman enters. It’s not his aunt, but his dead mother.

 

WAYLON’S MOTHER

Hey baby, you all ready for school?

 

She waves some textbooks at him.

 

WAYLON’S MOTHER (CONT’D)

Don’t you worry none about what those other kids say. We’re gonna learn you right here at home, and then you can just test your way to college. Okay? You don’t have to deal with those other kids anymore.

 

Waylon looks up at her.

 

WAYLON

You love me, Mama?

 

WAYLON’S MOTHER

‘Course I do. You’re my boy, aren’t you?

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

KILLER CROC

She loves me...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. NANA’S HOUSE - DAY

 

Boomerang finds himself in his Nana’s house. NANA is sitting across from him, playing Mahjong.

 

NANA

Always such a good boy, George. Tell me, how did you get all that money again?

 

Boomerang grins.

 

BOOMERANG

Lottery, Nana.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

Boomerang grins, his eyes closed.

 

We see Deadshot, his eyes also closed. We hear the echo of Zoe yelling joyfully, “Daddy! Daddy!” Then Zoe again, older, “Daddy, I got into Harvard!” And “Daddy... you’re my hero...”

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SANTANA HOME - NIGHT

 

Diablo finds himself sitting on his couch. Grace comes down the stairs. She smiles lovingly at him.

 

GRACE

Miss me?

 

Diablo stares at her as she comes closer.

 

GRACE (CONT’D)

I’ll put the kids to sleep and then we can kick it, yeah?

 

She sits on his lap. Diablo stares at her, touches her. For a moment, he wants to buy into it. But then he remembers.

 

DIABLO

You’re not real.

 

GRACE

What?

 

DIABLO

This isn’t real.

 

The house around him begins to burn.

 

DIABLO (CONT’D)

I can’t change what I did!

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

Diablo breaks free of the hallucination and yells:

 

DIABLO

And neither can you!

 

He sends out a burst of power - and everyone snaps free of their hallucinations.

 

HARLEY

But he married me! He actually said that he loved me!

 

DIABLO

Trust me, you don’t want that.

 

HARLEY

Um, yeah I do.

 

FLAG

No, he’s right, it wasn’t real.

 

ENCHANTRESS

How - how did you break free?

 

DIABLO

You can’t have them. These are my people.

 

ENCHANTRESS

This isn’t possible. No one can match my power!

 

DIABLO

Did you so easily forget me, sister?

 

Everyone stares.

 

HARLEY

Did he just say...?

 

FLAG

The statue. June said there was a statue missing from the cave.

 

ENCHANTRESS

Brother?

 

They begin to speak in Mayan.

 

DIABLO

I was set free years ago, by accident. At first I too tried to control the humans. But then I came to love them.

 

ENCHANTRESS

No! This is betrayal!

 

DIABLO

There is still time, sister. Let the girl go. Redeem yourself.

 

ENCHANTRESS

You - you would turn against me for these worms!?

 

DIABLO

Perhaps we are not gods, sister. Perhaps we never were. There is so much blood on our hands.

 

ENCHANTRESS

I will not bow to anyone, not even you!

 

DIABLO

The humans are different from us but they are not less!

 

ENCHANTRESS

Lies! Traitor!

 

DIABLO

I already lost one family...

 

Flames appear in his hands.

 

DIABLO (CONT’D)

I will not lose another!

 

Diablo and Enchantress launch themselves at each other. It’s fire and magic, swirling, clashing, far more powerful than the others can handle. Everyone shields their eyes as these two battle.

 

The minions are finally about to burst through the door. Killer Croc lunges at the door, using his brute strength to hold it shut.

 

KILLER CROC

Can’t hold it for long!

 

HARLEY

Diablo! Hurry!

 

Diablo lets out a yell as he unleashes more of his power. The flames are starting to burn him away, peeling back his skin, revealing his true form: a skeleton with a headdress and glowing coals for eyes, symbols carved into his bones. This is El Diablo. This is the god of fire and death.

Deadshot, Flag, and Boomerang all ready their weapons, prepared to fire.

 

Suddenly, Enchantress laughs.

 

ENCHANTRESS

Oh... you fool... you do not want to kill the girl inside me. You will not use your full strength!

 

She gathers her power.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

Whereas I... have no such qualms.

 

Enchantress unleashes her full power on Diablo. He is blasted backwards, the fire in him going out.

 

HARLEY

No!

 

Diablo slams into the ground so hard it breaks the concrete. He is no in human form again. Unmoving.

 

Harley rushes over to him.

 

FLAG

FIRE!

 

Boomerang, Flag, and Deadshot unleash everything they’ve got at Enchantress. She deflects their blows.

 

ENCHANTRESS

ENOUGH!

 

She waves her hand, and their weapons go careening out of their hands.

 

ENCHANTRESS (CONT’D)

My spell is complete. Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it would be mine to rule. Of all who have faced me... you have earned mercy. For the last time ... join me... or die.

 

Harley slowly stands up.

 

HARLEY

I’m not much of a joiner, but... maybe we should.

 

DEADSHOT

Harley.

 

BOOMERANG

Harls, she’s trying to take over the world.

 

HARLEY

So? What has the world ever done for us?

 

She begins to walk towards Enchantress.

 

DEADSHOT

Harley no!

 

HARLEY

Hey, lady?

 

Enchantress looks down at Harley as Harley kneels at her feet.

 

ENCHANTRESS

Yes, my child?

 

HARLEY

I... I lost my Puddin’.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. GOTHAM RIVER - NIGHT

 

We flash back to when the car goes into the river. Harley and Joker are both thrown through the windshield, but Joker is flung completely out. He hits his head on a rock. Harley sees him lying there, not moving, as Batman swims down.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

 

Harley finally breaks down, and we realize why she’s been acting this way, hallucinating, etc. She’s been suppressing the memory.

 

HARLEY

D-Digger’s right. He, he’s d-dead. I know they ain’t found a body or nothin’, but... but I s-saw him and... if he weren’t dead... he’d have come for me by now.

 

She looks up at Enchantress.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

But you can get him back, right?

 

ENCHANTRESS

Of course I can, my dear. I can give you anything you want. You need only serve me.

 

HARLEY

I like what you’re sellin’, lady.

 

She slowly picks up one of Boomerang’s deadly, razor-sharp boomerangs from where it lies at their feet.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

There’s just one teensy problem.

 

She seizes hold of the boomerang.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

You messed with my friend.

 

She lunges forward, plunging the boomerang into Enchantress’s heart. Enchantress screams as Harley rips the heart out.

 

HARLEY (CONT’D)

Catch!

 

She flings the heart at Flag, who catches it, right as Enchantress backhands Harley. Harley goes flying but is caught by Boomerang.

 

KILLER CROC

Runnin’ outta time!

 

Enchantress sinks to the ground, now back to her original form. Flag approaches her, heart in his hand.

 

FLAG

Bring June back.

 

Enchantress laughs, a wheezing sound.

 

ENCHANTRESS

She is gone.

 

FLAG

Bring her back or I’ll crush it!

 

ENCHANTRESS

You don’t have the strength.

 

Flag closes his eyes.

 

DEADSHOT

Flag...

 

FLAG

I made a promise.

 

He crushes the heart in his hand.

 

Enchantress screams, green light pouring out of her as her heart is crushed. Black smoke begins to pour off of her as she sinks into the ground, writhing, until the heart is completely crushed.

 

She falls back against the ground, dead.

 

On the other side of the door Killer Croc’s holding, there is silence. Killer Croc opens the door a crack and peers through.

 

All of the minions are dead.

 

Flag falls to his knees, reaching for her.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

June... June!

 

There is not response. He hauls June into his lap.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

June, sweetheart, please, June...

 

There is a gasping sound - from Diablo. Harley rushes over to him.

 

HARLEY

Diablo?

 

Diablo cracks open his eyes. He is near death.

 

DIABLO

Harley... bring me... to her.

 

Harley waves Killer Croc over. Killer Croc picks up Diablo and carries him over to June and Flag.

 

DIABLO (CONT’D)

I... do not have much left... but it will be enough...

 

He reaches out and places his hand over June’s heart.

 

DIABLO (CONT’D)

Now I can be... With Grace... and my children...

 

Warm light pulses out of Diablo’s hand into June’s chest. Diablo’s eyes close and he finally stills. He is dead.

 

The light in his hand fades.

 

Then...

 

With a gasp, June’s eyes fly open. She clutches at Flag, gasping and coughing. She looks up into his face and smiles.

 

JUNE

Rick?

 

FLAG

It’s me. It’s me.

 

They hug and June bursts into tears, relieved and exhausted. After a moment she pulls back and looks around at the others. Harley grins and holds out her hand.

 

HARLEY

Hi! Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha. Officially.

 

June hesitantly shakes Harley’s hand.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MILITARY BASE - NIGHT

 

Flag helps June walk while Killer Croc carries Diablo’s body. Deadshot hangs back with Harley and Boomerang.

 

HARLEY

I was gonna hotwire a car, find myself a plane, head back to Gotham. Wanna come?

 

BOOMERANG

Waller’s still out there. She’ll kill us.

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah, I got an idea about that.

 

He pulls the papers out of his zippered pocket.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MILITARY BASE - DAWN

 

Everyone is sitting exhausted in a circle. Flag is with June, a little separate from everyone else. She has her head on his shoulder and is finally, blissfully, asleep.

 

Deadshot walks over, handing Flag some coffee.

 

DEADSHOT

It’s that shitty instant stuff but I figure you’re used to it.

 

FLAG

Thanks.

 

Deadshot starts to walk away.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

And Lawton?

 

Deadshot turns back.

 

FLAG (CONT’D)

I’m sorry for the things I said.

 

DEADSHOT

No, me too man. You’re not too bad.

 

Flag nods at him.

 

Deadshot goes and sits down with the others. Harley is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt with Killer Croc. Boomerang is cleaning and sharpening his boomerangs. In the center we see Diablo’s body, now carefully wrapped up in a sheet.

 

HARLEY

You won again!

 

Killer Croc grunts, pleased.

 

Deadshot sits down next to her.

 

DEADSHOT

You know you could have talked to us about it, right? We would have understood.

 

BOOMERANG

I’m real sorry about the things I said, Harls, I mean it.

 

Harley looks around at them.

 

KILLER CROC

I can eat the Bat for you.

 

Harley laughs, but we hear that she’s trying not to cry.

 

HARLEY

It’s okay. I’ll land on my feet.

 

BOOMERANG

Where are you gonna go, in Gotham?

 

HARLEY

I figure Red’ll take me in. If she’s not in Arkham.

 

Boomerang mouths ‘Red?’ And Deadshot mouths, ‘Poison Ivy.’ Boomerang nods in understanding.

 

KILLER CROC

You could stay with me. Place is shit but I figure... I could let you decorate.

 

HARLEY

I love interior design!

 

DEADSHOT

I’d need a roommate too, rent’s expensive in Gotham.

 

BOOMERANG

Tell me about it mate, why do you think I stuck to Central City?

 

Everyone stares down at Diablo’s body.

 

DEADSHOT

They’re not going to give him a proper burial. You know that.

 

HARLEY

I thought he was Catholic, but... now I’m not sure? Can a god believe in another god?

 

BOOMERANG

He wasn’t a god, he was one of them metahumans.

 

HARLEY

Yeah but he didn’t know that.

 

DEADSHOT

I don’t know man, he didn’t look anything like a metahuman to me.

 

There is a pause as everyone looks at the body.

 

KILLER CROC

I could eat him.

 

EVERYONE ELSE

NO!

 

Killer Croc grins and we see that he’s joking. He chuckles.

 

KILLER CROC

Fooled you.

 

He stands up.

 

KILLER CROC (CONT’D)

I’ll get a shovel.

 

The next montage is silent. Flag, with a still-sleeping June, watches in curiosity as Killer Croc returns with some shovels. Boomerang and Deadshot pick up Diablo’s body and the group exits the base.

 

Flag leaves June and follows.

 

The group carries Diablo out into the desert and begin digging as the sun rises. When they finish, they put the body gently in the ground and cover it up. We see Harley singing a song, and then Boomerang, Deadshot, and Killer Croc all say a few words.

 

Sound returns as Flag approaches. The others watch him, wary.

 

Flag crouches and places his hand on the dirt.

 

FLAG

You saved her, a woman you didn’t even know. You gave your life for hers. Thank you.

 

He stands. As he does, there is the sound of a helicopter approaching.

 

BOOMERANG

There goes all the fun.

 

Flag hurries back to grab June.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. DESERT - MORNING

 

Flag, June, and Killer Croc approach the helicopter, out of which spill dozens of soldiers and Waller. Waller approaches them.

 

WALLER

You succeeded.

 

FLAG

Yeah. And I’m handing in my resignation.

 

Waller looks over at June, who glares at her.

 

JUNE

Enchantress is gone. So are we.

 

They pass her and enter the helicopter.

 

Killer Croc walks up to Waller.

 

WALLER

You made it this far. Don’t get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing.

 

He snarls at her and enters the helicopter.

 

Deadshot, Harley, and Boomerang all approach her.

 

DEADSHOT

Well, well, well, look who it is.

 

HARLEY

Our favorite evil lady.

 

DEADSHOT

Y’know, Harley, the funniest thing happened while I was in the house we found the spy in.

 

HARLEY

Oh, yeah? What was it?

 

DEADSHOT

I found a bunch of interesting information. A bunch of papers...

Boomerang holds up the papers.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Almost as if these guys were hired and wanted to make sure their boss paid up. So they printed out the correspondence. You wouldn’t believe who was labeled on here as “boss.”

 

Boomerang wags his finger, chastising Waller.

 

HARLEY

Gee, that sure sounds like somebody hired a bunch of mercs to pretend to be terrorists and a spy so she could get her little suicide squad.

 

All three stare at Waller.

 

WALLER

What do you want?

 

DEADSHOT

My daughter is put in a good school. Boarding school, away from her mom. I get visits.

 

WALLER

Done.

 

HARLEY

I want an espresso machine.

 

WALLER

Okay.

 

HARLEY

And Croc wants BET.

 

Croc pops his head out the helicopter and growls his approval.

 

BOOMERANG

A mahjong board. I get to play with the others.

 

WALLER

Fine.

 

Deadshot looks at Boomerang, who hands the phone and papers over. The group enters the helicopter.

 

When they enter, Deadshot sees Flag, his arm around June, who has fallen asleep against him, finally able to rest. Deadshot nods at Flag, who nods back.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BOARDING SCHOOL - DAY

 

Deadshot sits with Zoe, going over homework with her.

 

DEADSHOT

You're trying to figure out this length. That's the hypotenuse. So you have to know this angle.

 

ZOE

Okay. So, if you're up here... like on a building... And you shoot a man down here on the street... That's how far the bullet actually goes?

 

DEADSHOT

Yeah. That's... that's right! You are so smart. Right. The hypotenuse, good one. So that would make you have to know the angle... Between the building and the sidewalk. You got to know that angle. Now, I mean, in real life... You have variables. You know. You got rifling twist. You got chamber pressure. You got bullet weight. Some shots you'll even have to take the curvature of the earth in with the...

 

Waller enters. Deadshot sees her. He clears his throat.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Wind effect. You know, there's a lot variables... In the street. I gotta go.

 

ZOE

Are you coming back?

 

DEADSHOT

‘Course I am, sweetie. You like it here, right?

 

Zoe nods.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Teachers are good?

 

Zoe nods.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Kids are friendly?

 

Zoe nods.

 

DEADSHOT (CONT’D)

Then you just stay here, do your homework, be good. I just gotta go for now. I promised my friends that I would just... you know... Go... without killing them all.

 

Zoe hugs him.

 

ZOE

I love you, Daddy.

 

Deadshot hugs her, trying to keep it together.

 

DEADSHOT

I love you too, pumpkin. I’ll be back, I promise.

 

He follows Waller out.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. RICK’S APARTMENT - DAY

 

Flag brings June some coffee as she sits down in front of a bunch of magazine clippings. An engagement ring glints on her finger.

 

JUNE

What do you think? May?

 

FLAG

Perfect. I can finally see that Machu Picchu you won’t shut up about.

 

He kisses her temple and puts his arm around her as she begins pointing out the details of the trip they’re planning to South America.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BELLE REVE PRISON - INT

 

Harley fires up her espresso machine, taking a sip as she reads a book.

 

Up in his room, Deadshot is working out. He has an actual punching bag now. We hear Boomerang yelling to him:

 

BOOMERANG

C’mon, just one more game! Please?

 

DEADSHOT

Ask me that again and I’ll ask Harley to start singing.

 

Down in his cell, Killer Croc has a massive flat screen. He swims happily in the water, watching BET.

 

There is the sound of the alarms blaring and soldiers enter with Waller and Griggs. With them are two new people: TATSU YAMASHIRO, also known as KATANA, a Japanese swords woman who carries a sword that traps the souls of those she kills with it, and CHRISTOPHER WEISS, also known as SLIPKNOT, a Native American and a master with ropes and climbing. Slipknot is wearing cuffs, but Katana is not.

 

GRIGGS

Everybody out!

 

Everyone reluctantly puts their hands over their heads and waits at their doors as the soldiers bring them out and assemble them in front of Waller. As they are assembled, Griggs passes a note into Harley’s hand.

 

GRIGGS (CONT’D)

(Whispering) - Tell him I took good care of you, okay?

 

HARLEY

Oh, you are so screwed.

 

WALLER

Your cooperation is much appreciated. Remember, every assignment you complete is ten years off your sentence.

 

BOOMERANG

I’ve got a triple life sentence, love.

 

WALLER

Then you’d better get busy. This here is Katana. She’s going to be your new handler.

 

DEADSHOT

You mean now that Flag’s no longer under your thumb.

 

WALLER

I assure you that Katana here is a volunteer. And I wouldn’t piss her off. Her sword traps the souls of those she kills.

 

Everyone eyes Katana, who glares at them.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

And this cheerful guy here is Slipknot.

 

Slipknot looks the opposite of cheerful.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

You may have heard of him. He’ll be your new team member.

 

Harley looks at the note in her hand. It says, “BE READY - J.”

 

Deadshot sees Harley’s note. They lock eyes.

 

WALLER (CONT’D)

Your new assignment is to take down a Class A Felon. A real dangerous guy. You’ll get the full briefing file on the way, but rest assured, this is not someone you want to treat lightly. He’s been down and out for a bit but we’ve recently got word he’s back in action.

 

DEADSHOT

That’s all we get?

 

WALLER

For now. Like I said, you’ll find out more.

 

Everyone is led away.

 

BOOMERANG

Can we at least know where we’re headed?

 

WALLER

Gotham.

 

The Joker’s laugh echoes and Harley grins as we...

 

FADE TO BLACK.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be writing a sequel but if I did, it would feature Katana as the handler for the SS now that Flag is gone (also showing her backstory), Joker as the villain, and Slipknot as the prominent 'new guy' on the team who has to deal with the others not liking him because he's replaced Diablo.
> 
> Also, I know that in the comics Boomerang is actually a pretty creepy nasty dudebro, but after some thought, I went with the movie's "lovable jerk" version since frankly we have enough creepy nasty duebros on screen and in real life and I couldn't in good conscience keep him around if he was the same way he was in the comics.


End file.
